


One is Not Okay, Two is Fine, Four is Better

by preternatural_aura



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Betaed, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Food, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Guzma (Pokemon), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, actually edited, guzma and molayne kin approved, guzma has bug patterned boxers i dont make the rules, guzma was sad and then he gets fucked by his three partners, its not an integral part but if thats an issue for you its there, molayne is afraid of heights even though he lives on a mountain, vaguely mentioned at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preternatural_aura/pseuds/preternatural_aura
Summary: Shattered glass.Spilled alcohol.A terrified scream.Plumeria yelling.Yelling at him.Guzma has a bad night. Molayne and Kukui and Burnet make it better.Or, Guzma gets comfort sex from his many partners.--Title is based off of a naked-brothers band song. This is the Guzma smut I've been meaning to write for like two years now. I wrote it in like a week and procrastinated on editing it for like a month.





	One is Not Okay, Two is Fine, Four is Better

**Author's Note:**

> Guzma is a trans man and Burnet is a trans woman. To be clear, Guzma has had top surgery but no bottom surgery. Sometimes you just call your clit a dick because that's what it is. I am very gay for Guzma and wanted to give him self esteem and blowjobs.
> 
> Beta'ed by my lovely partner Solar_System

Burnet and Kukui were sitting together at the table reading scientific journals on their phones when an erratic and almost too loud knocking on the door interrupted the comfortable silence. Kukui stood up and moved to the door, already having suspicions about who it was. He opened the door to find Guzma. The bags under his eyes were dark, his makeup smudged, his eyes puffy and red, and the faint scent of vomit and alcohol clung to him.

Despite being more than half a foot taller than him, Guzma looked almost small, hunched into himself even more than usual with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets and avoided Kukui’s eyes. Kukui wordlessly stepped to the side to make way for Guzma to come inside.

“Why don’t you head to the bathroom and clean up. We got a new toothbrush for you,” Kukui said.

Guzma shrugged but did as he was told. After he disappeared into the bathroom, Kukui turned to Burnet, “Could you text Mo—“

Burnet cut him off, “Already did.”

Kukui smiled and thanked her, grateful for her thinking ahead.

Molayne and Burnet were always better at calming down Guzma than he was. He went to go check on Guzma. Kukui made sure to make some noise as he approached the door and opened it so as not to startle him. Guzma was furiously brushing his teeth with what looked like too much toothpaste.

“Molayne is coming soon,” Kukui told him.

Guzma grunted and spat into the sink and gargled some mouthwash, continuing to avoid eye contact in the mirror.

“You need a shower, would you like one of us to help?” Kukui asked.

Guzma shrugged, which was as good as a yes. Normally Guzma refused to bathe with anyone unless sex was in the picture, and even then he was hesitant. Kukui didn’t have the biggest shower, but it could fit Guzma and someone else if they squeezed in. Molayne and Burnet usually fit better than Kukui. Even though Molayne was taller than Kukui, he was much thinner.

“Do you have a preference for who?” Kukui asked.

Guzma looked as though he were about to shrug, but hesitated and then, in a small hoarse voice, he asked, “Mo?”

Kukui nodded, “Of course, he should be here in a few minutes if he took a ride Charizard. Why don’t you get out of those clothes so I can wash them?”

Guzma complied and stripped clumsily before handing over the clothes. Kukui took the clothes and took them to the washing machine. As he left the bathroom, Burnet entered. Neither of them wanted to leave Guzma alone. Kukui put the clothes in the washing machine, turned it on, and was about to return to the bathroom when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find an out of breath Molayne.

“He’s in the bathroom, could you shower with him?” Kukui asked.

“Of course,” Molayne answered and walked to the bathroom.

\--

Molayne hadn’t slept much last night. He had gotten into a coding project with Sophocles and had been hyperfocusing on it for the past 20 hours give or take. He woke up to his phone buzzing with a text from Burnet.

guz just showed up at our house and looks pretty fucked up, he’ll want you

Molayne woke up pretty quick after reading that. He grabbed his phone and wallet and basically ran out of his apartment, calling a Charizard to the front door of the observatory to take him to Melemele. He normally tried to avoid utilizing the ride Charizards because the heights scared him a little, which Guzma teased him mercilessly for, but a ferry would take far too long, if there were even any at this hour.

Once the Charizard dropped him off, he ran to Kukui’s house, not even taking a second to enjoy being back on solid ground. He was wheezing by the time he got to the door.

He stepped into the bathroom to find Guzma naked and sitting on the toilet seat while Burnet combed her hands through his hair. Molayne smiled at the sight of Guzma, eyes closed and leaning into her touch. Molayne cleared his throat and Guzma looked up at him and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Burnet squeezed past Molayne to get out the door and give them more room in the bathroom. Molayne turned the shower on and they waited for the water to heat up.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Molayne asked as he stripped and set his glasses down on the bathroom counter.

Guzma looked down and shook his head.

Molayne nodded in response and checked the water temperature. It was just slightly warmer than lukewarm, and normally that was nice in the tropical climate of Alola, but he knew Guzma liked it hot when he was upset so he waited a little longer before coaxing Guzma into the shower. The shower stall was a little cramped for the two of them, but they made it work. Burnet’s apartment has a bigger bathroom with a shower big enough for two and a bathtub, but Kukui’s beach hut was more modest.

Guzma seemed to relax in the water and Molayne lathered up a loofah with soap and began washing Guzma. Molayne always thought it was cute how Guzma melted into a soft touch, which he did now. Molayne could tell why Guzma needed a shower. The smell amplified in the moist air. Molayne wasn’t much better, given that he hadn’t bathed in at least two days. He quickly washed his own body before lathering his hands with shampoo. He massaged Guzma’s scalp and made sure that he didn’t miss a spot. Guzma moaned and if Molayne’s dick twitched a little in response then, well, no one had to know.

Once both of them were clean, Molayne found that someone had left some towels out for them and he took one and used it to dry Guzma off and then himself. There were also two pairs of clean underwear laid out that they had presumably left at Kukui’s house in the past. Caterpie boxers for Guzma and blue briefs for Molayne. There was no other clothing laid out aside from Molayne’s glasses, so Molayne figured that Burnet wanted them mostly naked. She said that skin-to-skin contact was important. Molayne led Guzma out of the bathroom and they found Burnet and Kukui. Kukui was only wearing underwear and Burnet was wearing panties and a tank top.

Sometimes Molayne felt as though he was intruding on Kukui and Burnet. Despite the fact that they were all in a relationship, Burnet and Kukui were married and they certainly acted the part. They were so domestic. Molayne and Guzma had known Kukui longer, but he and Burnet just fit so perfectly together. Molayne wondered if Guzma felt that way, too. Maybe Kukui and Burnet felt that way about him and Guzma? They should probably talk about that at some point, but tonight was not the night.

All the furniture at Kukui’s house was soft and worn and comfortable and covered in Pokémon hair. It felt so lived in. It felt like a home. Burnet motioned for Molayne and Guzma to join them on the couch. They settled so that Guzma was in the middle and everyone was touching him in some way. Burnet held his hand and ran her fingers through his hair. Guzma leaned his back against Kukui’s chest while Kukui rubbed up and down Guzma’s chest and stomach. Molayne wrapped his arm around Guzma’s waist, occasionally rubbing the outside of his thigh. Guzma’s breathing started to steady out and Molayne even dozed off for a few minutes.

“I think it’s time for bed,” Burnet announced after awhile. “And I do mean sleeping.”

Molayne did feel tired, really tired. He hadn’t gotten a full night’s sleep in around a week and Guzma didn’t look much better. They all went to the bedroom. It wasn’t a very big room, most of it taken up by the huge bed in the middle of the room. Kukui had gotten a big bed when they all started dating. Molayne set his glasses on the bedside table and they settled in their usual position on the bed. Burnet was on one side of the bed and she spooned Kukui. Kukui spooned Guzma. Sometimes Molayne would be the little spoon with Guzma, but tonight he faced towards Guzma and wrapped with arm around his waist, overlapping with Kukui’s arm. Molayne tucked his face under Guzma’s chin and appreciated having a bed where his feet didn’t hang off the end.

Molayne felt Guzma start to shake with silent sobs. Guzma’s arm around Molayne tightened, pulling him even closer to his chest. Kukui ran his hand up and down Guzma’s side. After a moment of debate, Molayne pulled his head away just far enough that he could look into Guzma’s face. He knew Guzma didn’t like people seeing him cry. Molayne was close enough that he could still make out the details of Guzma’s face without needing his glasses. His eyes shone with tears that threatened to slide down his face. The circles under his eyes were dark and he looked absolutely exhausted. Slowly and deliberately, Molayne pressed soft pecks to Guzma’s face, his lips, his chin, his nose, his cheeks, and the corners of his eyes, which were wet with tears. He gingerly wiped the tears away and returned his head to where it was before, pressed against Guzma’s neck. He pressed a few more kisses there and rubbed Guzma’s back until the sniffles had faded into sleep.

\--

It was late in the morning when Guzma woke up. Kukui and Burnet were morning people, which he couldn’t understand. Kukui didn’t even drink coffee! So he wasn’t surprised when they were missing from the bed. He pretended that he didn’t feel a little empty inside when he woke up and they weren’t there, but it was their house, so they couldn’t have been far. Well, Burnet could have gone to work. He tried to ignore those thoughts and focused on Molayne who had spread out over Guzma in his sleep. Guzma took a moment to just look at Molayne. He snored softly. The sunlight that peeked through the curtains lit up his straw colored hair. Molayne turned his face a little bit and ended up with light in his eyes that seemed to wake him up. He looked up at Guzma blearily.

“How did you sleep?” Molayne asked, his voice hoarse from sleeping.

“I slept alright,” Guzma responded. “Better with you around.”

Molayne nuzzled into Guzma’s neck and he knew it was because he was hiding a blush. Guzma smirked. He closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep when he smelled food coming through the open bedroom door.

Molayne must have also smelled it because he moved to get up as Guzma did. They left the bedroom to find Burnet and Kukui chatting while putting food on plates. Burnet brought two mugs of coffee over to Guzma and Molayne.

“Morning, boys,” she greeted them and smiled.

Good thing Burnet was here. When she wasn’t, Guzma had to make his own coffee because Kukui always forgot.

Guzma sipped at his coffee and Kukui placed plates of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him and Molayne. Around him, they were having a conversation, probably about science or something. That’s what he gets for dating scientists. Against his will, his thoughts started to drift towards last night.

Shattered glass.

Spilled alcohol.

A terrified scream.

Plumeria yelling.

Yelling at him.

“Guzma.”

He shook his head and muttered that he was sorry.

“Guzma, it’s okay,” a voice that he recognized as Burnet, said.

Molayne held his hand and Burnet urged him to eat some breakfast.

He ate what he could but he didn’t have much of an appetite, even though he hadn’t been able to keep anything down since yesterday morning. They continued talking but were careful to include him in their conversation. He hated it sometimes, that they had to walk on eggshells around him. Everyone did. He wanted no one’s pity. He wasn’t weak or broken and he could take care of himself.

Once he ate all he could and finished his coffee Burnet suggested going back to the bedroom. Molayne held his hand and Burnet followed close behind him with her hand on his waist. Kukui was in there and soft towels had been laid on the bed. Burnet turned him around and pushed him down to sit on the bed and then Molayne was there, kissing him.

He loved kissing Molayne. Molayne’s mouth was soft and he made such cute noises when Guzma tongue fucked his mouth. This kissing wasn’t rushed, though. It was soft and achingly slow. Molayne stood over him between legs with his hands on the back of Guzma’s neck. There was some shuffling and mumbling between Kukui and Burnet behind Guzma, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. Then there was a warm body pressing against his back and strong, calloused hands ran up and down his chest, tracing his top surgery scars and brushing through his happy trail. A mouth came to his ear, licking and sucking. The mouth moved lower, licking and kissing and sucking his jaw and neck and shoulders. Molayne was still kissing him, licking at his lips and teasing him.

Guzma whined, inciting a chuckle or two from those around him. One of the hands moved lower, lightly brushing over the top of his boxers. He moved his hips up in an attempt to push his dick into the teasing hand, but the hand pulled away, as if chastising him. He huffed and lowered his hips. One of Molayne’s hands on his neck moved up into his hair and tugged lightly. Guzma’s dick throbbed. The teasing hand traced over the small bulge in his boxers, not giving enough stimulation to do anything.

The person behind him moved away and he whined at the loss of contact, his back feeling cold. Molayne pushed him farther back on the bed and he ran into a different body, smaller. Burnet, probably.

Burnet murmured into his ear, “Have my boys been so mean to you?” He could hear the smile in her voice. She sounded condescending, but in a fond way and it went straight to his dick.

She ran her hands through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp, sometimes pulling his hair tighter.

Molayne and Kukui knelt in front of him, hands running over his chest, stomach, thighs, and calves. Occasionally a hand would slip to his inner thigh and somehow the hand in his hair would pull it harder every time that happened. He couldn’t even begin to try to figure out how that happened when there were so many hands touching him and then there were mouths.

Mouths were pressing kisses to every part of his body that was available. Some kisses were chaste, some were wet, some had tongue, and one kiss in particular was right over his dick through his boxers. It was open and wet and warm and he needed it. Guzma moaned and bucked his hips. The hands in his hair pulled hard and he moaned so loud it almost qualified as a scream.

“Please,” Guzma managed to whisper.

Someone lifted his hips and his boxers were slid down his legs and discarded. The hands returned, focusing on his thighs and lower stomach, coming closer and closer to where he needed them. A hand brushed against his dick, not providing him enough pressure or friction to do anything but remind him how much he needed to be touched there.

Hands pulled his legs apart to make room for a mouth. Molayne started pressing kisses to his inner thighs, slowly getting closer until he finally got to his dick. His tongue gave him little licks which did nothing except to excite the throbbing need he felt. Hands rubbed his legs and torso. Finally his mouth closed around him, warm and wet and perfect, and started to suck. Guzma could feel himself getting wetter, probably dripping into the towel beneath him.

Molayne continued to suck him, occasionally licking a little lower. Guzma heard moaning and he realized it was him, although Molayne wasn’t completely quiet, either. Burnet, who was running her hands through his hair still, whispered into his ear a litany of praise and other things that his brain was too mushy to understand.

“Guzma.”

Guzma realized that Burnet was trying to get his attention.

“Y-yeah?” Guzma responded, still distracted by the mouth and hands that hadn’t stopped.

“What would you like?” Burnet asked, firmly but sweetly.

He wasn’t sure. There were so many possibilities and his brain felt foggy and almost far away. His thoughts weren’t clear, everything was shrouded in a haze of want and need.

He must have hesitated too long because Burnet spoke up. “Molayne could keep sucking you until you came. We could finish there or keep going, would you like that?”

Guzma took a moment to process the question and nodded, “Yeah I’d like that. And I wanna keep going.”

Burnet smiled at him and it was a brilliant smile. Her smiles were always so contagious and he couldn’t help but smile back. He felt so loved.

She continued, “Would you like to be fucked, pet?”

Guzma swallowed and nodded.

“Where? And by who?”

Guzma couldn’t think that far, so he just said, “Whatever you think is best.”

She looked at him, serious for a moment, “Is anywhere or anything off limits?”

Guzma thought for a moment, to think if he would be comfortable, and answered, “Both holes are fine.” He thought for a moment and added, “I don’t want to be hurt.”

She nodded and smiled, “Of course. Would you still like your hair to be pulled?”

He blushed and nodded.

She chuckled and looked up at the others to address them, “Molayne, keep sucking him, and when you’re done, I’m sure he would like his ass eaten out. Kukui, get out some lube and condoms and get Mo and yourself ready.”

Guzma heard a couple yes ma’ams in reply and then Molayne’s mouth was on him again and it just felt so good. Burnet pulled his hair some more and it was all building so much. He cried out when he came, bucking into Molayne’s mouth and cursing in a breathy voice.

Molayne pulled away and gentle hands helped turn him over. A couple pillows were placed under him to prop his ass up and then Molayne returned to his ass. It had been awhile since he last had a rimjob and that was something he was going to have to change in the future.

He felt his ass relax as Molayne’s tongue licked around the outside and lapped at the entrance. When the tongue breached his hole, he let out a low groan. He could hear the noises coming from Molayne and he felt it go straight to his dick, still oversensitive from coming, 

After a while, Molayne pulled away. His ass felt wet and the air in the room felt cold against his skin without the heat from Molayne’s mouth and he whined. Hands came to his hair to pet him and a soft voice shushed him. There was some shuffling, someone rolled him over into his stomach and he let them, remaining pliant and trying to stay in that fuzzy feeling. He felt someone move in under him and he felt someone come up behind him.

“Alright Guzma, are you ready?” he heard a voice say.

He nodded and stuttered out a ‘yes ma’am.’

“Good boy,” the voice praised him and then continued on, saying more words than he could keep track of so he let himself zone out.

Molayne, who was in front of him, started to kiss him and he felt slippery fingers press into his ass. While Kukui worked his ass open, a dick pressed into his front hole and he sighed, enjoying the feeling of being full. Molayne didn’t move very much once it slid inside so he focused more on the fingers. The stretch was a pleasant burn and Kukui was experienced, knowing where to go and how to move.

Guzma whined when Kukui removed his fingers and he distantly heard someone chuckling but he couldn’t think anything in response when he felt Kukui’s dick pressing against his ass. Kukui’s hands spread his ass open, making him feel exposed and incredibly horny, before his dick slid into him. Kukui was much more active than Molayne, moving in and out slowly, working farther inside. The pace started to increase, slower than Guzma would have liked, as if taunting him. He couldn’t hold back his moans even if he wanted to. Molayne moved slightly, as if he couldn’t keep still, but he didn’t have much power behind the thrusts. Kukui, however, was picking up the pace and he could hardly adjust.

Guzma felt so full. Due to the position, Molayne wasn’t hitting his G-spot, so that end wasn’t so overstimulating, but the dick in his ass was now pounding into him with such force that Molayne was being forced in and out of his front hole. Burnet’s hand yanked his hair, pulling him forward to adjust the angle so that, as Kukui thrusted into his ass, Molayne was pulled out and when Kukui pulled out, Molayne was pushed forward and brushed against his G-spot. Guzma cried out. It was just so much that he felt like he could hardly take it. His eyes started to burn and tears threatened to spill over. The hand holding his hair pulled and tightened its grip and Guzma was suddenly hit with an orgasm. He yelled out, probably cursing or saying names, he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t focus on anything as his body tightened up.

As he started to come down from his orgasm, Kukui became erratic in his thrusts and Molayne was under him, moaning and whining. Guzma went limp and just took it. Everything felt overstimulating and he couldn’t do anything to stop the tears welling up in his eyes from falling. Burnet cooed at his and softly ran her fingers through his hair. It was all a little bit too much for him and he knew he should probably say ‘yellow,’ but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. Burnet studied him for a moment before murmuring something to the others.

Kukui pulled out and moved away. Molayne wrapped his arms around Guzma and rolled him onto his side. Guzma felt himself shake with a sob. Molayne just held him and rubbed his hands up and down his body.

Once he had calmed down a bit, he looked over to see Kukui between Burnet’s legs, sucking her cock. Burnet laid back, watching Kukui with dark eyes. She must have noticed Guzma watching because she looked over at him and smiled. She slipped a hand into his hair for a moment before running it down his arm. She keened a bit at something Kukui did. Guzma let his eyes shut, lulled to shallow sleep by the sounds of Burnet’s heavy breathing and occasional whines and Kukui’s grunts and soft moans around Burnet.

Guzma woke up to a hot washcloth wiping between his legs. He hissed and moved his sensitive crotch away from the washcloth, but the holder of the washcloth tutted at him and held his hips down to finish the job. Guzma pouted but put up no more of a fight. When he was sufficiently clean, someone pulled clean underwear up his legs and lifted his butt to pull the underwear on all the way. The hands moved away and Guzma cuddled back into Molayne, who was receiving a similar treatment himself. He allowed sleep to take him back once more.

**Author's Note:**

> *The Masked Royale voice* It's a foursome. Woo!


End file.
